Surprise! It's the Akatsuki!
by Colorful-everlasting-akatsuki
Summary: 17 Year Old Ciel Makshiro and Her Best Friend, Tarah Ukio, take a wild ride when what they thought were some strange colored bunnies, turned into the 'Killer Akatsuki! Join them on their ride of emotions, relationships, terror, and HUMOR...LOTS OF HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1: These aren't normal bunnies

**C: Hey my Readers!**

**K: Don't creep them out. Our goal is to get people to _read _them. Not run away.**

**C: SHUT UP! I'll do whatever the hell I want... I am simply one hell of a butler...**

**K: -rolls her eyes- You're not Sebastian. I am. You're not epic enough..**

**C: -looks down- I know... Forgive me... ANYWAY HERE IS THE STORY! We own nothing but Tarah and Ciel! **

* * *

^ Normal P.O.V ^

17-year old Ciel Makshiro lay upside down on her bed, twirling her onyx hair in her fingers.

She was watching a rerun of her favorite show, Naruto and waiting for her best friend Tarah Ukio to come.

"Hn... NO NO! STAY AWAY FROM ITACHI!" she screamed at the TV.

"Is that my insane best friend I hear?" a voice sounded from outside her bedroom door.

"Tarah!" Ciel jumped from her bed, lunging at her door. She threw it open and tackled the taller brunette.

"Haha, long time no see!"

Ciel smiled. "That's because you live in New York! I live in Arizona!"

Tarah smirked and teased. "Wanna go to the park so you can try the Rasengan again?" Ciel pouted. "Oh you be quiet! I was ten at the time and I had a HUGE crush on

Naruto..."

The taller girl laughed and patted the younger one's head. "You're so cute.." They walked to the park and stopped at an abandoned house they played in as children.

"Wanna see if our fort is still there?!" Ciel questioned.

"Hn.. Sure." She shrugged as she put her bag of shit and pulled out a random book.

Ciel ran off and yelled from behind the house. "OH MY JASHIN! THERE ARE TEN FRIGGIN BUNNIES BACK HERE!"

Tarah ran back and saw that what Ciel had yelled was true.. There WERE ten bunnies. "Wow... LET'S KEEP 'EM!"

Ciel jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yay! Let us bring forth the naming, Sebastian!" Tarah smirked and bowed.

"As you wish, Master Ciel." The bunnies gave them weird looks.

Ciel walked over to the brown one with an orange face. "You know... You look a LOT like...Uhmm... Tobi! He's an anime character, ya know!" The bunny hopped while, the others, seemed to look shocked. Ciel stared at the black bunny, bending down to face him. "You look more like a weasel.. We shall name you... WEASEL-CHAN!"

She laughed and flicked the bunny's forehead.. He glared and bit her hand. "OW! Stupid ass bunny..."

Tarah stood there staring at the bunny before looking down at her book. "Meh. You deserved it." Ciel looked up.

"Shut up…" She picked up the blue bunny. "I like you! You will be.. Uhm..." She scanned her memories. "I can't name you Renji... I KNOW! Ikuto!" Tarah looked at the black one again.

"I think the one that bit you is more of an Ikuto." Ciel shook her head. "Nah... Ikuto's cute... The bunny is a hot mess." She glared at the evil bunny.

"In which way?" Tarah asked teasing her. She put her book down and picked up the red one. "Aww. You're so soft and silky!" The bunny started twitching.

Ciel giggled. "Sebastian... I think you scared it... OH EM JEE! LOOK AT THE BLONDE ONE! SHE LOOKS SO PRETTY!"

"Whatever you say...Master. Hey, why does the blonde one look like it's going to kill you?" Ciel looked at it and picked it up.

"Sorry Blonde... You looked like a girl." Ciel blushed.

Tarah snorted and picked up the black and white bunny. " You are Skittles. Kind of reversed…"

The younger girl looked at her weirdly. "Why Skittles?"

"Because it looks like something someone else would name Oreo and I wanted to name it a different candy. It was the first thing that came up." she replied shrugging.

Ciel snickered. "How about Death the Kid? You asymmetrical bastard." **[A/N" That sentence belongs to Jerkasaurousrex]**

Tarah glared at the kitten in her hands. "I guess so. But if we ever end up finding one that's perfectly symmetrical, I will die happy."

Ciel rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at the orange one. "I CALL DIBS ON NAMING THAT BUNNY!"

Tarah studied it. "Naru-chan. His hair is like almost the same color."

"NO! You know I had a crush on Naruto when we were younger! Name the one I called dibs on and I'll name the blonde one BARBIE!"

Tarah narrowed her eyes, "Dare you"

Ciel smirked. "Watch me!" She grabbed a pink doll dress from the abandoned fort and forced it on the bunny. "See? Now it's Barbie!"

Tarah just stared at her before turning to the silver one. "If that one's Barbie, then this one's Ken." Ciel stifled a laugh before collapsing to ground laughing.

"HAHA! Yaoi bunnies!" Tarah sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes.

Ciel yelled her defense. "Hey! Your the one who sent me that Itachi and Deidara photo! Ya perv'.."

Tarah scoffed. "Liar. That was so you."

Ciel raised her eyebrow. "Phft! As if! YOUR the one who said nosebleed!"

Tarah blushed. "Sh-shut up."

Ciel looked at Barbie and Weasel-chan. "Now look! The black one and blonde are twitching! I think the evil one is dying." She picked it up.

Tarah shrugged. "Whatever. I deem the one next to orange as blueberry." Ciel nodded. "I guess.. I wanna name the brown one!"

Tarah nodded as well. "Go ahead. I'm blank."

Ciel studied the cat. "Hmm... Stein! He looks like Professor Stein with those crazy stitches..." Ciel patted the blue one.

"You seem like the only one who likes me... You are now my favorite..!"

Tarah scoffed. "You never named that one. So I get to name it."

Ciel glared. "Nuh uh! I named it Ikuto! So it's MY bunny!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Damn short term memory…" Tarah muttered. "Fine! The red one is Loofa then." Ciel looked at her weird before sliding Ikuto away from Tarah.

"Well we got 'em all! They'll stay at my house because your staying there, and my parents are gone..." She grabbed one half on the bunnies. "ONWARD!"

Tarah rolled her eyes and followed. They got there and opened the door. "Alright." Tarah said before tripping over a random rock. "WHY IS THERE A ROCK IN YOUR HOUSE?!"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Ciel leaned over and grabbed the bunnies Tarah dropped. "Damn Sebastian! You could've killed them!"

Tarah got up and shrugged. "Sorry."

Ciel shuddered "Weasel-chan keeps staring at me... It's creepy!"

Tarah grabbed him from her and had a staring contest.

Ciel clapped her hands in front of Tarah's eyes. "Hey...Can we bathe them? They smell BAD."

"Whatever." Tarah replied and threw Weasel-chan at her. Ciel squeaked and caught him. She ran into the bathroom and ran the water, making it warm enough. "Here ya go weasel!" She dropped him in the water.

Tarah caught him before he hit the water. "Turn around and get a towel first, damn it." Ciel groaned.

"Fine..Oh like something'll happen! You read to many FanFictions.."

Tarah smirked at the younger girl. "You were hoping something like that would've happened... weren't you?"

She blushed. "N-no! Ugh fine!" She grabbed a towel and glared at the bunny. "I get to blame this on you." Ciel dropped it in the water. "I don't like this one... It's mean!" All of a sudden.

POOF!

Aaaand there stood a naked... Itachi. Friggin...UCHIHA..

"What the-?! OH MY LORD!" Ciel toppled off her chair and grabbed her nose before any blood trickled out it.

Tarah fell to the floor laughing. "I KNEW IT!"

Ciel glared. "SHUT UP! H-HERE!" She yelled as she threw the towel at Itachi's face. Itachi caught it. "Hn." Ciel's eye twitched.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU HERE?!" Ciel screamed at the fellow raven.

"I don't know." He said emotionless.

Tarah sat back on a bean bag in her thinking pose. Which was basically stare at the ceiling and stroke her invisible beard. "Did Tobi push a button? When was the last time you saw Orochimaru? Did you eat any cookies that Konoha gave you?"

Ciel shook her head at Tarah's ridiculous questions. Then she blinked. "So...YOU'RE THE DAMN ONE WHO BIT ME?!" She threw the bottle of shampoo at Itachi. Guess what?!

He caught it.. As always. "Well... I'm going to go get my brother's clothes.. Buh-bye!" Ciel shot up and ran off. Itachi gave Tarah a questioning look. Tarah shook her head and sighed.

This was crazy!

* * *

**C: Hope you enjoyed! I will be posting the last chapter and sequel for Tails, Tales, and Betrayals on June 19! Sorry for the wait! I'm super busy! Anyways Luv chu readers and I'll see you next week! Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh They're the Akatsuki! WAIT

C: Oh my god! LATE CHAPTER! AHHHH!  
K: Calm down! It's not like they're throwing knives or anything. **knife barely misses her face** O.O  
C: We own nothing but Tarah, Ciel, and the PLOT!  
K: We have a plot?  
C: Shit... You're right...  
___  
**Tarah's P.O.V**  
It's been 5 minutes since Ciel ran out. I'm not surprised she's avoiding Itachi... naked. She's seen him naked before, but that was fan-art... This is reality... Maybe... Itachi finally broke the silence. "Where is your little black and turquoise haired friend?" I shrugged, before yelling "Ciel! Get your butt with the clothes in here!"  
Ciel slowly opened the door, thrusting a handful of clothes at Itachi. He glared his thank you, before pulling the clothes on, staring at us. I looked at Ciel. "What the hell took you so long?" She shrugged. "Caleb's room is a nightmare..."  
I rolled my eyes, before giving her a questioning look. "By the way, where is your family?" She looked at the ceiling. "Uhmm... Caleb's at Cassie's house doing god knows what. Mom and Dad are on a business trip to London... And Akuma's at my grandparents' house." Akuma was her younger sister. She was a real brat.  
Ciel tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears, then un-tucked it when it got on her nerves. "Wait a minute..." I pondered. "You lost your verbal tic!" Ciel gave me a questioning look, before widening her eyes, and saying, "Oh! Yeah! I did!"  
Itachi stepped out of the bathtub, walking out. I called out to him, "And where do you think you're going?" He dully stated. "Somewhere not here." Ciel glared at him, sticking her tongue out at his back. I sighed, walking out as well.  
Ciel gave me a dull look, her eyes shined in the light. They were beautiful, but again. Somehow, cold. She hated everyone in her entire family but her older brother, Caleb. They've always had a close relationship. Nothing incesty, but just pure sibling love.  
I heard gentle footsteps behind me, knowing it was Ciel. I looked at her, but noticed something. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes. "Have you not been sleeping?" I questioned. When Ciel got depressed, you had to REMIND her that she needed certain things in life. She looked up at me, nodding.  
"Why not?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't..." I nodded, sitting in front of the furry Akatsuki members. "Well... We got Itachi first. Who next?" Ciel sat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "How about Pein? He is the leader after all." I gave her a 'Bitch you must be crazy' look.  
She put her hands up in defense. "Sorry..." She lay down, shuddering once she closed her eyes. I sighed, feeling bad for her. She was kidnapped as a child, so the dark scares her. I picked up Konan. "You're a girl.. You'll be easy to deal with. She seemed to nod.  
"Ciel I'm borrowing some of your clothes." She nodded slowly, before trying to sleep. I quickly changed back Konan before wrapping her in a towel and taking her to Ciel's room. "Use what you want. Ciel wouldn't mind." Konan replied with a soft "Thank you." Before leaving. I walked back into room where the rest of the Akatsuki were still bunnies. Ciel was asleep on her recliner, sleeping the most soundly in five years. Smiling softly, I pulled a blanket over her body. "If we've got two members back, that means I have ten left…" I sighed and picked them all up, dumping them in the bathtub, and throwing the towels at them.  
"Oi bitch! Why aren't you screaming your fucking head off, saying something shitty about how we're all naked?" asked Hidan.  
I looked at them with a blank stare. "You have no idea what I went through as a child. You wouldn't know anything about me." I walked out of the room to see Konan in a blue t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. "Nice choice of clothes." I complemented. I walked down a couple halls before stopping. Gesturing to the hall full of doors, I just said to pick a room and sleep. "Wake either Ciel or I up in the middle of the night, and you'll suddenly be missing a member.  
"Here are some ground rules. One: No blowing stuff up." I glared at Deidara. "Two: No killing/sacrificing people." Hidan, "Three: Don't steal our money/things." Kakuzu, "Four: No putting anyone in a genjustu." and Itachi. Even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that. "Got it?"  
Hidan started to argue back. "Bitch you can't fucking tell me what to d-"There was suddenly a knife less than a centimeter on the wall next to his face.  
"Good night!" I chirped happily as I walked off. Coming back to the living room, I saw Ciel still sleeping. Slowly picking her up, I carried her up to her room. Afterwards, I went downstairs to the backyard. "Stupid house. Even after five years of coming here each summer I still end up getting lost…" I peeked around a corner and saw the sliding door that lead outside. "Finally!"  
Lying down in the middle of the field, I looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly against the midnight blue sky. Sighing in content, I gently closed my eyes for a bit. Not like I could sleep anyways.  
"Are you not going to sleep?"

* * *

**K: anyways, before you guys go and kill my imouto (little sister), I wanted to say that it was completely my fault that this was updated so late. I've had a crazy week. I just finished finals, almost done with school, setting up for a whole bunch of games and parties and stuff, and then I have an awards ceremony in a couple days, and then there's my eighth grade dance, and then I have my birthday coming up!**

**C: Yeah! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma's coming home!

**C: SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! **

**K: Yup... Hehe... Sorry for the **_**really **_**late update**

**C: You're perfectly fine… We're VERY busy**

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit. Got it?**

**K: Yeah!**

* * *

"Normal P.O.V"

Tarah quickly snapped her eyes open when she heard a gentle voice. She looked up, silver eyes meeting brown. She quickly recognized the stranger as Sasori. "Hn, it's useless to sleep... All I see are bad memories."

He nodded, agreeing with her answer. He sat next to her. "What's up with your younger friend?"

Tarah sighed. "Ciel's a little messed up in the head, a lot of bad things happened in her past. As well as mine." He replied with a casual "Oh." Tarah smiled slightly. He showed a hint of a smile back.

"Well, I better go check on her, make sure she hasn't had one of her nightmares." He nodded, laying down himself. Tarah jumped up, casually opening the back door. She silently made it down the hallway, opening Ciel's door ever so slightly to see the latter silently sobbing into her pillow. "Oh Ciel..." She carefully made her way to the girl's bed, pulling her into an embrace.

"W-why is h-he in e-every s-s-single dream?!" Ciel cried into Tarah's shirt.

"I don't know Ciel... I just don't know."

At that very moment, Konan silently slipped into the room, eyes softening when she saw Ciel's state. "Is everything ok?" Her soft voice spoke. Tarah looked up, shaking her head. Konan made her way over to Ciel, stroking her hair. She just cried harder, thoughts of her childhood flooded her mind. Her father's affair; her mother's drug addiction; her own aunt kidnapping her. She shook with sobs, crying until she finally fell asleep.

Konan sighed, looking at Tarah. "Does this happen often?"

Tarah nodded. "This is just state one. It gets worse along the way."

Konan sighed again. "Ok... Good night." Tarah waved as Konan walked out. She slowly set Ciel on the bed, lying on the opposite side. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**In The Morning**_

Ciel opened her eyes, no memories of the night before. She got up, stretching. "Onee-san, get up." Tarah groaned, lodging a pillow at Ciel.

Ciel giggled as the soft object hit her face slightly. "Fine. No waffles then."

Tarah shot up. "No...waffles?" Ciel shook her head, smiling slightly. "NO! How could you do that to me?!" Ciel laughed, walking out of the room.

Meanwhile in the living room, Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art.

"Art is eternal, Brat."

"No! It's fleeting, un!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, hn!"

"Eternal."

"Flee-"

Both Ciel's and Tarah's eyes twitched. "Shut up! Art is whatever the person thinks it is!"

Deidara looked at them curiously. "What do you mean, hm?"

Tarah sighed before looking at Ciel when something dawned on her. "Wait a minute… How come is it that you said that you were making waffles when you don't even know how to make the waffle batter or anything?"

"Umm… I wanted you to wake up?" she said uncertainly.

Sighing, Tarah headed to the kitchen. Before she stepped in there though, she turned and made a threat to the Akatsuki members in the living room. "If you come into my kitchen without my permission, someone is going to be gone before this afternoon."

Ciel blinked. "_Your_ kitchen? It's _my _house!"

Tarah thought about it, before replying. "Oh yeah... Right..."

No one replied. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door and the sound of a girl's voice. "CIEL! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Ciel groaned, walking over to the door, and opening it, to meet her oldest friend, Serenity. "Izaya!" Serenity squealed. Serenity was a tall, fair-skinned girl with blonde hair and soft, light lavender eyes. Her most noticeable trait was her large chest.

"Hi..." Ciel gritted her teeth with a smile.

Serenity easily spotted Tarah in the kitchen. "Shinra!" Tarah turned around, waving slightly.

"Yo..." Ciel stepped aside, letting Serenity in. "So, how's the job at the club?"

Serenity took her jacket it off, throwing it on the counter. "Not that bad actually... The only annoying thing is I get more clients than the rest of the other girls, so I'm the hated one." Serenity turned her eyes, mouth immediately dropping when she saw the Akatsuki.

"Ciel…" Serenity threatened

"Yes..." Ciel swallowed.

"Why the hell is the Akatsuki in your living room..."

Ciel jumped behind Tarah, using the taller girl as a human shield. "I don't know!" Tarah rolled her eyes, sitting on the bar in the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight," Serenity put her hand on her forehead. "We have a puppet, a pyromaniac, a cannibal, a shark, a zombie, a Jashinist, an annoying ass retard, a weasel, a pierced leader, a girl…"

"When you say it like that you make it worse…" Ciel puffed her cheeks out.

"Where's your cat Ciel?" Serenity questioned. Ciel tapped her finger on her chin, before shrugging.

"I don't know. Coralline!" Suddenly a black cat with blue eyes ran out, sliding on the tile when it somehow slipped. It stopped right in front of Ciel, looking up at her. Ciel giggled, picking it up. "Hi baby."

Serenity sighed. "My cat ran away. That nasty little piece of shit."

Ciel gave her a 'Should've seen it coming' look, before focusing on the Akatsuki. "Now how the hell do I hide you guys from the rest of the world...? Shit! Tarah! When on the calendar does it say when Akuma comes back?!"

Tarah looked on the calendar, sweat dropping. "Today..."

Ciel's eyes widened, as she started pacing around the kitchen. "This is bad, this is bad. Oh my god this is bad! I'm gonna die, I can't have boys over, and I know have NINE... No no no no... ARGH!"

Ciel stopped pacing when Serenity took a cup of water and splashed it on her. "Calm down! You're acting like it's the end of the world!"

Ciel blinked, looking down at her soaked clothes. "Bu-but... It is the end of the world. FOR ME! THAT SEVEN YEAR OLD HAS HER OWN PHONE!"

Tarah blinked. "Spoiled much?"

Ciel nodded. "Trust me, she's more than spoiled." she said sighing.

"You know what? Now that the Akatsuki are here, can't we just let Zetsu eat her or Hidan sacrifice her?" Tarah asked.

"I wish, Tarah. I wish."

Tarah P.O.V

I glared at the guys in the house. "Leave. Now."

Hidan blinked before practically exploding. "Why the fucking hell do we have to fucking leave?"

"Yes, why must we leave? I thought it was clear to you that we are staying here." Pein said.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, let me rephrase myself. Leave. _Go hide_. Now. If Akuma finds you…" I shuddered. "That brat is way too spoiled for her own good." Turning to the calendar, I asked Ciel how long Akuma would be here.

"A day or two I think. She's got her own house already anyways, so it shouldn't be long."

Nodding, I stood up. "I can use some money to get the guys a hotel room." I looked back at them. "Or an entire flat…" Stretching, I headed upstairs to get the keys to my car and my wallet before stopping in the middle of the staircase. "Ciel, what do you have in that fridge behind the bar?"

"Umm, a strawberry margarita, black raspberry margarita, some Red Bull, and vodka." she replied after a bit. "You want a strawberry margarita, right?"

"Yeah, just put it on the counter. I'll be there in a bit." Reaching the top of the staircase, I told all the Akatsuki members to get downstairs. "And don't you _dare _touch my margarita."

"What's a margarita, yeah?"

"And alcoholic drink." I told them with a dismissive wave of the hand. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I turned around to head back downstairs just in time to see Hidan poke at my bottle of strawberry margarita. Suddenly, there was a knife barely a centimeter from my bottle. "I thought I said to _not _touch my margarita."

"Are you sure you should be drinking that Tarah? You're driving right?" Serenity asked.

Ciel nodded. "She's right, you know. Remember the first time we let you drink?"

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "I remember. I won't drink it until we get to the hotel or whatever." I pouted at their unbelieving looks before picking it up and handing it to Sasori. "Here, don't give it to me until we get to the hotel. Okay?"

"Hn."

Sitting down, I thought about how we'd get the Akatsuki to the hotel. I beamed when I got an idea and shuffled the Akatsuki, minus Sasori, to the backyard. "Stand right there." I told them while pointing to an area around the grass. "Sasori, would you be a dear and get me a cardboard box?" Turning on the water, I watched in amusement as the water sprinklers turned on and got the boys covered with water, making them turn into kitties just as Sasori came back with a box. "Help me get them into the box please?"

**Later**

As soon as we stopped at the hotel, I hopped off and turned to Sasori, holding out my hand. "I want my margarita."

* * *

**K: if you dare go anywhere near my little sister to hurt her about late updates, I will find you and brutally murder you.**

**C: …**


End file.
